


Path to Glory

by PaintMeViolent



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintMeViolent/pseuds/PaintMeViolent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you are. At the top of the world. A God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path to Glory

**Author's Note:**

> When reading, listen to X-ray Dogs - Path to Glory.

Here you are. At the top of the world. A God. With the power to kill and destroy. You paved your way with a black pen and white sheets of paper. You built a throne out of twisted bloody bodies and now you rest on it. Is it satisfying to know that everything you have achieved is nothing but blackness of the mind?

There is no one beside you, no one you care about, that is. You have forced Amane, the stupid girl, to pass the notebook to you and she has forgotten the Death Note… and you. She forgot everything. At first you were so relieved, so joyful that you didn't have to deal with her clutching onto you anymore. And then months went by and there was arching in your heart, something foreign took residence in your chest, something you chose to forget long ago. But Fate is a tricky fellow, isn't it? 

Then Ruyk followed. He annoyed you. The Schinigami knew too much about you, you couldn't let him roam free. And you… what was the politically correct word? Ah, yes… you murdered him. You manipulated him into writing a name for you. You manipulated him into being careless (something Ruyk never was) and into forgetting the only rules in his afterlife. You killed him. Or rather he committed suicide by caring about you, about a serpent he knew only too well. His fault, not yours.

And then there was that one, the one you could have loved and called an equal, if only the stubborn man had just agreed with your views. Well, the one you cared for, the one you came so close to loving could have done a better job of making you fall in love with him and turning you away from Kira, away from ever becoming Kira the second time, from remembering everything you once were and everything you came to hate at one point in your life. However, he was too busy trying to seduce you and pry the confession from your lips. He taunted you and chained you to himself, you were like an animal bound to its master. And he lied to you. Countless of times, actually. But one lie stood out, hurt you so much that there was no room for forgiveness, - he had never thought of you as a friend. A genius, a murdered, a rival, an enemy - everything but a friend. And he is dead now, too. And all because of you, all because you loved him and he had been trying to manipulate you. He was a weakness you couldn't allow yourself to have. 

So here you sit on your throne, for which you had shed blood and shattered families. And you're utterly miserable.


End file.
